


山贼

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction, 雪中悍刀行
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Relationships: 刘源/徐凤年
Kudos: 9
Collections: 作者自荐篇目





	山贼

蛮山的路不好走，狭窄而且崎岖，马车在道上前行的时候，每遇到拐弯的地方车轱辘都是贴在滑坡边上滚过的。只要稍微侧倾一下，保准连车带马齐齐滚落山崖。

因而纵使青鸟驭车技术一流，此番路上车内也就只载着不会自己走的行囊箱匣。抱着武媚娘的鱼幼薇独自骑在马背上，一旁的姜泥和老剑神徒步跟着。老剑神定是不担忧那马车侧翻的事，之所以会选择下地徒步，主要是因为姜泥不敢在车里待着，他又担心小妮子出来会被徐凤年欺负。

然而这一路上徐凤年的神情都叫人很是寻味，除去刚上山时戏弄了几句姜小妮子，这一路就再没有过其他话语，也没有停歇，导致小妮子一路跑跑停停地追着赶着，喘累得都几乎都要走不动了。

所幸这蛮山并不高，登顶之后他们发现一处像是荒废的营寨，待开路三人检查过后，徐凤年便带着鱼幼薇他们进了寨子，青鸟留在门口看守和待命。

寨子不大，除去相对宽敞的前厅之外，便是几个堆积在后头的卧房。这些房间都十分简陋狭窄，完全分不出主次，就和这寨子破烂的外表一样，叫人不好说到底只是个烂木房还是个破营寨。

因为环境确实不怎么样，所以徐凤年并没有让女子待在前厅里打地铺，简单的野食过后，便让她们回马车上歇息了。火堆将灭之时，青鸟还是守在前门处，老剑神则到了门外边，靠在离马车不远的平坦处舒服地躺着。

屋里便只剩徐凤年一人。

这还是徐凤年第一次独自留夜，却不练刀也不吐纳，只是坐在前厅那铺着已然风化不少的皮革躺椅上，若有所思地打量着四周。颇有点人去楼空的失神。

但不一会儿，徐凤年便甩了袖子闭眼躺下。春雷和绣冬叠放着置于他小腹上，下方两条长腿一屈一直，形态竟莫名像当年躺在这椅上的顽劣之徒。

忽然想起某张脸的徐凤年又睁开了眼，搭在刀柄上的左手磨蹭片刻还是挪到了脑袋底下。要是再有一根野草就好了，那人就喜欢这样，抱着刀躺着，嘴里叼着一根破野草，脸上总是挂着不怀好意的调侃笑容，尖锐虎牙灵光得像狗又更像一头狼。

回首那段在山上与男子相处的日子，又气又笑的徐凤年还是没断了想废掉他第三条腿的念头。要知道纵横花丛无数回的世子殿下从来都只有调戏别人的份，哪怕是在三年落魄的游历中，也只有他被村姑娘羞骂着放狗追咬的经历，何曾见过他被别人逼得无处可躲，撩得无言以对。唯独这个男子，头一回见面就将他绑回了寨里，摸光他身上所有值钱的东西不说，还扒了他的衣服说要改小了分给那群小孩子穿。不止，他竟还胆大包天地挑起他的下巴戏谑一笑，说他长得像极了梦中情人的样儿，要留他在这当压寨夫人。

徐凤年当时立马就喷了，一大口唾沫子呸地喷在男子脸上，又怒又辱地让他睁大狗眼看清楚，他可是个男的！可男子却不以为意地笑着，手掌抹过脸后还特意把鼻子凑近着闻了一口，当着他的面阴阳怪调地称赞了一声，一口一句娘子地叫着，竟就直接把他抱到了躺椅上。

当时他那叫一个怕的啊，又是惊悚又是愤怒地死瞪着男子，紧接着转头就对角落里仿佛也有些震惊的老黄骂话。具体骂的什么如今已经记不清了，不过大意应该和“你个糟老头子还愣着干嘛我都要失身了你还不赶紧想想办法”差不多。

老黄那长条行囊仿佛一下就震动了起来，可没一会儿又静了下去。他甚至胆敢露出一脸抱歉又羞涩的笑容，随后竟还暗自背过身去打算眼不见为净。当下险些吐血的世子殿下满腹脏话憋在胸口，却一张嘴就看见压了上来的男子，顿时吓得话不利索一顿后退，那不断蠕动的模样简直一条巨型毛毛虫。

可男子看来却是一点不嫌弃，低头吻住他后就开始上下其手将他摸了遍。尤其是胸口、侧腰还有屁股这些个地方，动作娴熟得让徐凤年不禁在心中一顿狂骂，最终还是忍无可忍地想咬断男子的舌头，却无奈被他幸运躲过。

“味道不错，就是太瘦了些，屁股没肉可不行，生不出白胖孩子来。”

“滚你个王八驴蛋，老子是男人！”

“是男是女我说了算。”男子一脸嚣张地笑着，却没再对他动手，只是抓着他背后的绳子把他带到食桌旁，连同老黄一起，又叫来一大群小孩儿过来给他们喂些吃喝。

孩子们的年纪都不大，约摸八九岁的样子，正是最调皮的时候。尤其几个率先冲进来的小家伙，每一个的眼里都闪着精光，那模样像极了成精的小狼崽，惹得徐凤年心里一阵忐忑，生怕他们抬手就给他塞一嘴泥巴。

所幸在男子这头大狼面前，这些个小狼崽子还算安分。也就一开始胆大地给他塞了一大把没熟的浆果，酸得他一个劲打喷嚏，汁肉喷了一桌不说，可怜他从牙齿到牙根都彻底软透了。

但在男子略显不满的斥责过后，小孩们立刻就不敢造次了。可问题是小的听话了大的却不安分了，那抹了油一样的狼爪一个劲地在他腰上走来走去，一见他躲就在他腰上用力拧一下。疼倒是不疼，就是酸软得紧，隐隐约约的还让人感到酥麻无力，这手法简直让他都甘拜下风。

徐凤年真心害怕自己一顿饭吃到最后把自己给吃没了，因而只在开头拼死挣扎了几番，到了后面就怕得动都不敢动。整个人僵直着被男人圈在怀里，股根贴着他的胯部，稍动一下都能感到分量十足的阳根在那层粗布下安静蛰伏着。

不行，他得赶紧想个办法逃下山去。徐凤年一边在心里嘀咕着，一边暗自给老黄比眼色。虽然这老头一路上也没给他露过几手，有时候甚至他娘的跑得比他还要快，可每回他们遭遇生死一线的绝境时，都是他急中生智带他逃出鬼门关的。可眼下不管他怎么眼神示意，这臭老头都始终对他视若无睹。徐凤年那一个气的，都顾不得会被男子发现，直接一脚在桌底下踢了过去。顿时不稳的老头犹如笨石一般翻滚倒地，惹得周围小孩一顿哈哈大笑，就连他身后的男子也不禁失笑一声。

“刚吃完东西还是歇着些好，不然肉长不到身上去，最后还是白吃了。”男子温厚的声音从耳后侧传来，音如沉钟，气暖如玉。只可惜徐凤年此刻一点欣赏的心思都没有，一心只想赶紧摆脱他逃到山下去。

这时他忽然听到男子说要带他去洗澡，也不等他回应就搂着他的腰把他带到后山上的瀑布泉边。徐凤年原本心里还紧张得跟擂鼓一样咚咚跳个不停，生怕男子一时兴起就在这湖边把他给上了。但当他看到泉侧一条通往山下的湍急瀑流后，逃跑的希望就叫他一下精神起来。

“你替我解开绳索吧。”徐凤年扭头对男子道，一双含水的凤眼努力做出人畜无害的样子，惹得男子一顿想笑。

但男子最后还是憋住了，他没有立刻答应或者拒绝，而是先行解开了徐凤年身上仅剩的单衣。小心地把衣服从绳索下抽取出来挂在一旁后，才慢条斯理地问道一句：“为何？”

徐凤年皱眉紧盯着男子开始解他裤子的动作，从来不怕在人面前赤身裸体的他头一回感到了莫大的恐惧感。然而表现在面上，他还是努力堆起一个笑容，讨好地朝男子道：“你不是要我当你媳妇吗，那我得伺候你洗澡吧，你把我绑成这个样子，我怎么帮你擦背？”

男子勾唇一笑，利落脱掉了徐凤年的长裤后又去脱掉他的亵裤。双手大胆地抓住他屁股揉弄几番后，才贴在他耳边道：“那万一我解开绳子后你跑了怎么办？”

徐凤年浑身哆嗦着拼命想逃开男子的双手，可小不忍则乱大谋，没法只好咬牙堆笑道：“你看这周围全是峭壁悬崖，我又没有翅膀我能跑哪儿去？”

“上天不行你还能下水啊，那条瀑布直通山底，你刚才可是盯着看了许久。”

“我也就是看啊，这瀑布又高又直，跟悬崖有什么区别？我又不会武功，这一头栽下去不摔个稀巴烂就怪了，你怕什么？”

男子眯眼看他，似乎觉得有点道理。“行吧，那你给我安分一点。”说话间徐凤年便感到手上一松，他连忙抖落绳索摘掉束缚，正想着往水里走呢，却被男子一下拽了回去。

“娘子不是要伺候我吗？相公我等着呢。”

徐凤年一下气结，可碍于男子腰上的佩刀，还是只能认命地替他解开衣襟脱下上衣。

男子的身材很健壮，肩宽腰窄，紧实的肌肉一片接一片地隆起在皮肤下，其上还遍布着许多旧伤，其中一道竟还贯穿在胸口之上，疤肉厚如蜈蚣，宽有一指，哪怕在痊愈之后都如此骇人，可见伤时究竟有多命悬一线。

“被吓到了？”男子调笑的声音从头顶传来，徐凤年下意识仰看，却始终无法像他那样轻松浅笑。

“这伤是我刚入江湖的时候被砍的，很多年以前的事了，不疼了，你不用放在心上。”男子温柔地朝他一笑，自己解下裤子以后把衣服搭在了他的之上，然后带他一道走进了泉池里。

池水是活的，水流很湍急。徐凤年一开始没做好准备，刚下水就直接被冲到悬崖边上。好在男子一下就抓住了他，把人拽回怀里后便搂着他的腰前行至池中央。期间他脚步稳健，身直不倒，竟与在平地上行走无异。跟在他身边的徐凤年不禁暗紧一口气，男子这非同寻常的脚力与定力，显然不是普通的山贼莽夫能够做到的。

“这周围没有可以攀抓的地方，娘子还是抱紧为夫的好，别待会儿真摔到悬崖下去了，那为夫可要心疼死。”

“你就不能找个靠岸的地方，这让我怎么洗澡？”徐凤年气急地骂道，却因为此刻搂着男子脖子勾着他腰的动作，而显得像在娇嗔一般。

男子显然很喜这一口，手轻轻拽开徐凤年头上的发带散落一肩青丝，又将发带系于他脖子之上，绑了个十分秀气的领花结。可徐凤年看起来并不喜欢这种装扮，他不悦地看向男子，正要开口抱怨，却被男子捧起一汪清水盖住了嘴边的话语。男子替他抹去脸上沾到的灰尘，乌黑的泥水沿着他的脖颈一路下流。洗净之后，男子十分满意地低头在他鼻尖落下一吻。

徐凤年知道他这是看到了自己的鼻尖痣，不知怎的忽然就有点想躲，毕竟以前在王府敢这样胆大包天摸他鼻子的，除了娘就只剩他大姐了。可偏在这时他还感到鼻尖掠过一凉，那轻微粗糙而柔软的湿滑叫徐凤年惊得瞪大双眼。可还不等他费力往后躲开，刚舔过他鼻子的男人就又一次吻上他的嘴唇，同时还将他拽入池底，搂腰将他放平在池石上，趁他挣扎之际挤入他腿间与他下体相碰。

原本水性还算不错的徐凤年一下被惊得气息漏尽，即使男子不断吻住他嘴唇向他渡气，不断挣扎着的身体还是很快又一次漏尽了气息。男子没法只好将他带出水面，冒头之后正想要调侃他两句，不料被人喷了一脸的水。呛得脸都红了的人模样十分狼狈不堪，凌乱散落在鬓边的长发也掩盖了他英俊的容貌。可男子看了还是觉得喜欢，轻轻拨开额前的碎发后便低头亲吻了额心，后又辗转至徐凤年耳侧含住耳垂轻舔细咬，把人撩得忍不住歪头躲避时，才肯轻笑着暂且放过他。

“娘子真可爱。”

徐凤年听得脸上一阵红一阵白的，又是羞恼又是耻辱，却无从发泄，只能闭上眼睛装死不理，直到被抱回岸边，后背抵上巨石时，才暗叫不好地睁眼防备。

“你要做什么？”徐凤年瞪大眼睛，身体绷直，双手不自觉护胸的反应仿佛一位含羞少女。

“孤男寡女，不着片缕，你说我要对你做什么？”男子一脸顽劣地笑着，不安分的双手又一次揉上他的臀部几番玩弄。

“等等等、等一下！”徐凤年浑身寒毛直竖地大叫，绞尽脑汁地劝缓这男子的举动，同时小心翼翼躲避那近在咫尺的粗壮阳具。

“那个、我看你也不是什么山野莽夫，不像是不讲礼数的人。既然我们要成亲，那是不是该先行礼再洞房？总不能我连你是谁都不知道，就糊里糊涂地当你老婆了吧？”

“那你叫什么？”男子忽然问道。

徐凤年一愣，一时竟不知道该不该和他说实话。

“想这么久，在编名字呢？”

“谁编名字了！我叫徐凤年！世间就此一人，你给我记好了！”

男子温柔一笑，像哄孩子似的揉了揉了他的头发，闹得徐凤年脸上有点挂不住，下意识就扬手拍掉了他的狼爪子。男子也不气，随手揉了揉自己被拍疼的地方，便缓缓回了他一句自己的姓名：

“我叫刘源。”

倒是个正儿八经的名字。徐凤年在心里嘀咕了一句。可惜不是什么正儿八经的人。

“又在心里骂我呢？”刘源笑着捏了下徐凤年的鼻子，好像真把他当小姑娘一样逗。

徐凤年敢怒不敢言，只能挥手拍掉刘源的爪子，先行上岸去。刘源在后头含笑地看着，一双眼从徐凤年的脑勺看到脚底板，几乎把人浑身都舔了个遍。总觉得后背一阵恶寒的徐凤年快步跑到林边穿上衣服，余光一直注意着身后的刘源。他见男子这会儿好像毫无防备，脑子一热就拔腿跑向瀑边一头栽进水里。只觉眼角掠过一阵风的刘源震惊地瞪大双眼，见徐凤年一直没有冒头才连忙入水一路追上。但彼时远处已经传来了徐凤年坠崖的叫声，待他赶到瀑边的时候下方只剩一片瀑声，到处白雾茫茫。

刘源一阵气笑，忽然间竟不知该夸徐凤年胆大，还是该骂他找死。没有急着下崖找人的刘源转身上岸穿衣回寨。安静的寨子里，倒了一地的小孩都在呼呼大睡，之前搜刮来的钱财和桌子上的吃食不翼而飞，用来绑人的麻绳零散堆落在角落处。但刘源看着也不急，先是用刀柄拍了拍几个孩子的屁股把人叫醒，大致问过情况后，才让他们下山准备截人。

此时摔下瀑崖的徐凤年如巨石一般沉在了池底。方才坠落的那一瞬间，他的心中其实闪过一丝后悔。虽说这瀑崖目测不高，摔不死人，可他毕竟不知瀑布下方是个什么光景，万一有什么出乎意料的变故，那他这一栽可真跟自尽无疑。好在入水之时没有碰到什么怪石嶙峋，只是水压冲击太大，让他一晃就失了意识。但恍惚之中，他又感觉到身下一轻，好像有什么将他从水底安然托了出来。可出水之后的动作就没那么温柔了，意识刚恢复了一些的徐凤年正想张口喘一口气，猛地就感到背后一击重锤。那一下气冲心肺的疼打得他喉咙干裂，随即大口池水从他肺里喷涌而出，虽救了他这一命，却也快要了他半条命。

咳得嗓子都快哑掉的徐凤年怨恨地瞪了一眼背着匣子的黄老仆，好不容易蓄好力气准备接着跑路，却刚爬起来就听到他说：“逃不掉的。”

逃不掉？徐凤年霎时纳闷。他不信邪地独自往林子外部走，可还没走几步就听到周围响起猴子爬树般骚乱的声音，紧接眼前掠过黑影，再然后他就被一群小孩乱棍打回了池边。徐凤年惊得瞪大双眼，正准备让老黄赶紧支个招使使，就看到挎着大刀的刘源一脸痞笑地从林子里走了出来。顿时躲在老黄背后的徐凤年这会儿可顾上不什么英姿和气概，只知道赶紧催促老黄想办法救他们脱离困境。可谁想老东西就像根木头一样一动不动，任由那群小兔崽子再度把他五花大绑，气得徐凤年一时没忍住往他屁股上踹了一脚，可这会儿这臭老头倒是知道躲了！

“娘子，这一趟跳崖可还好玩？玩够了就跟为夫回去吧。”刘源忍笑着亲自过来牵起徐凤年的手，连根绳子都没拿，显然是笃定了他想跑都跑不掉，不必白费力气。

“堂都没拜谁是你娘子！”徐凤年一把抽回手负气地往山上走。刘源背着手悠闲跟在一旁，冷不丁防地道来一句：“那就叫你小凤儿吧。”徐凤年浑身恶寒瞪眼惊视，可谁料刘源就跟喊上瘾了一样一口一个“小凤儿”，喊得他满地跺脚直想杀人。

一行人于是热热闹闹地回到山上。爬得气都喘不上来的徐凤年最后是被刘源强行背完最后一路的。进屋之后，刘源一下将他放倒在躺椅上动手要脱他衣服。好在徐凤年虽然脑子晕眩，但身体反应还是很灵敏，一下就拽紧了衣领踢开刘源，哪管这衣服湿不湿该不该换，总之就是不能让刘源再轻易近身。

“听话，把衣服脱了，别让自己染了风寒。”

“你换衣服当着所有人面换的啊！”

“原来是害羞，行吧，我带你进卧房。”

徐凤年警铃大作，那脑袋摇得就跟拨浪鼓似的。“你把衣服给我，指条路就行，我自己去换。”

刘源回头示意一旁的小男孩，接过他递来的行囊翻出一套干净的衣服，然后指了指一旁的帘子，徐凤年立马就抢了衣服跑到后面去，随便踢开一扇门就把自己给关了进去。房间很窄，床也不大，目测躺不下他这样身长的人，估摸该是给小孩子准备的。床的一角放了几张棉被，虽然老旧，但还算厚实。最近入秋天气开始转凉，前几日徐凤年风餐野宿的时候都会觉得冻得难受，看来刘源对这群小孩们还算是上心。

不过说来也奇怪，这个寨子除了刘源以外怎么就光有小孩？之前徐凤年还以为他特意藏起了女眷，可这会儿看后头这闭塞的模样，确实没有多余的地方可用来金屋藏娇。那难不成这些小孩全都是孤儿？确实蛮山附近有不少贫穷的山村，因为土地贫瘠，一年到头也种不出几颗粮，大人们自己都饿得皮包骨似的，哪里还有多余的奶水和粮食去喂养下一代。先前途经州郡的时候就有听说当地的官员为了这个饥荒儿横死街头的事在发愁，山上这群野孩子估计也是那些被父母无奈抛弃的饥儿，只是不知道算不算幸运地遇上了刘源，最终盘踞在这山头当起了小小山贼来。

徐凤年暗自叹出一口气，攒起湿透的衣服重回前厅。那会儿刘源正带着几个孩子边玩边练刀，一旁还有几个小孩有模有样地扎着马步练拳。徐凤年一时看得有点晃神，被叫了好几声凤哥哥后才回神看向面前的小女孩。女孩脸色暗黄，一看就是长年营养不良落下的毛病。伸手接过他的衣服时，隐约还能看到手臂上长了一些黑斑。徐凤年一下又怔了怔，看着小女孩抱着衣服跑出门外的背影，只觉得心里好像泛起一阵苦涩。

“心疼吗？”耳边忽然传来刘源的一句问话，徐凤年被唤回了神，却不知该如何作答。

那天傍晚，刘源带着孩子们到山里去狩猎，徐凤年被迫跟了一路。以前只会在马背上骑射的世子殿下第一次亲眼见识到木叉与弹弓的威力，被刘源怂恿着亲手试试的时候，竟还带了些久违的孩童心性，即使失败被嘲笑了，也没有感到预想之中的羞恼与愤怒，反倒是没忍住跟着一块笑了起来。

已经大半个没闻过荤腥味的徐凤年在野兔上架的那一瞬就已经馋得眼都直了。不知何时被解开绳子的老黄此刻正和一群孩子憨笑着忙活烧烤，裸着上身的刘源则在一旁挥刀练武。徐凤年似懂非懂地看了一阵，还是觉得无聊地回头盯着眼前的烤兔子。

这时他的身边又响起一声熟悉的凤哥哥，只是腔调比起下午听到的要羞涩几分。徐凤年闻声低头，看到小女孩手里用大树叶子捧了一堆熟透的浆果，女孩这会儿正带着几分羞红地朝他抿唇笑了笑。

“这是我刚在山下摘回来的，可甜了，凤哥哥你尝尝吧。”

徐凤年笑着应道一声好，拿起两颗浆果丢进嘴里，用舌轻压，一股从未尝见过的甜香顿时四溢开来。他开心称好，搂着小女孩让她一同坐下后又多拿了几颗丢进嘴里。对面的老黄看得一顿馋，腆笑着想伸手朝他讨要一些。可徐凤年还记着老东西的仇，所以只气骂了一句滚，又故意当着他的面把剩下的浆果都抓进了嘴里吃得咂吧咂吧香。那十分孩子气的模样，看得一旁的小女孩都忍不住咯咯咯笑了起来。

“真好看。”徐凤年发自内心地称赞道，手指捻起衣袖替小女孩轻擦了一下脸上不小心沾到的烟灰，“虽说女子羞涩也是一种美，但始终比不过灵动致真的感觉，所以以后要经常这样笑，知道吗？”

小女孩许是第一次被人这般夸奖，小脸蛋上很快就飞起了红晕，可正要低头羞笑之时，又想起徐凤年刚才一番话，忙扬起头露出两颗可爱的小门牙来。

徐凤年亲昵地揉了揉女孩的脑袋，听闻一旁的小孩们嚷嚷着兔肉烤好了，便率先抢来一只兔腿放在女孩的大树叶上，再去跟那群狼崽子争抢剩下的兔肉。捧着兔腿的小女孩看着徐凤年和自己的伙伴们打闹在一起的亲和模样，忍不住地就又咯咯咯笑出声来。

这时刘源收了刀坐到女孩身边，亲昵地抱起这寨子里唯一的女娃娃让她坐在自己大腿上，一边烤下第二只野兔子，一边和她一起看众人打闹。

“牙牙笑得这么开心，是不是很喜欢凤哥哥？”

“嗯！也喜欢黄爷爷！”被唤作牙牙的女孩露齿一笑，正坐在火堆旁埋头啃兔头的老黄顿时羞赧地朝她憨笑了一声。

“那我们让凤哥哥留下来陪牙牙一起玩，好不好？”

“好！可是……凤哥哥会不会不愿意啊……”牙牙说着就想起了方才徐凤年被刘源带回山上时的模样，那时候的他看起来好像特别讨厌他们的样子。

“牙牙这么可爱，凤哥哥一定不会舍得让牙牙伤心。只不过，如果凤哥哥总有一天一定会离开我们，牙牙你还想让他留下来陪你一起玩吗？”

牙牙忽然无法言语，这个仿佛太过残忍的问题让女孩一下湿润了眼睛。正巧这时徐凤年成功抢到了兔肉归来，回头就被女孩的泪光吓了一跳，顿时管不得饱腹连忙走近来查看。

“怎么了？”他着急地问道，双眼疑惑又责备地看向女孩身后的刘源，“怎么哭了？你是不是欺负她了！”徐凤年下意识地就推了刘源一把，然而反应最大的却是夹在中间的小女孩。徐凤年手都没来得及收回来，就被牙牙拦腰抱了个结实。小女孩一顿解释着不关源儿哥的事，让他别生源儿哥的气。末了又忽然问他能不能留下来陪牙牙玩，哪怕就只是一天，只要一天就足够了。

徐凤年一下就冷静了，他轻抚着这个自称牙牙的小女孩，眼神略有些复杂地看向她身后的刘源，像是在猜疑，在责备，却又好像带上了一点理解，乃至妥协。

游历一路，他早已看遍人情冷暖，尝遍世态炎凉，知道何为来之不易的幸福，知道何为昙花一现的绚丽，也正因如此，知道为何有飞蛾扑火的壮烈。

那一夜，徐凤年哼着歌儿将牙牙哄入了眠。回到前厅的时候，刘源正躺在躺椅上，嘴里叼了根不知道哪里来的野草。兴许是老黄递给他的，这老家伙就有这怪毛病，闲来无事的时候就爱给人递根草，见人接了便会厚着脸皮讨酒喝，美名其曰礼尚往来，真是日他仙人板板的礼尚往来。

这么想着，徐凤年瞥了一眼角落里正在饮酒的老黄。气还是气的，只是懒得再表现出来了。他收回视线对上躺椅上的刘源，装作没看到这人眼里的调笑，只梗着脖子问道：“我今晚睡哪儿？”

有句话说，天大地大媳妇最大。虽然徐凤年没打算真给刘源当媳妇，但戏总得演足。这家伙要是敢说出让他打地铺这样的话来，他保证绝对当场翻脸，大不了再跳一次崖呗，谁怕谁啊。

好在刘源还算识相，起身就把躺椅腾出了一片地来。但又过于识相了，让徐凤年隐隐觉得不安。

“这还没成亲就同床共枕，不太好吧。”

“过来吧，我保证不睡你。”刘源笑着拍了拍皮革毯子道。

徐凤年还是有些犹豫，下意识地回头看了眼角落里的老黄，结果好嘛，臭老头已经抱着酒瓶开始打呼噜了。徐凤年气结，巴不得摘下脚上的鞋子往他脑袋上扔去。要不是因为我还没学会编草鞋！徐凤年愤愤地想着，一屁股坐在躺椅上开始脱鞋解衣。可脱到一半的时候他又惊觉不对，忙想着把腰带绑回去。偏这时刘源一把抓住他的带子抽了出去扔在身后，接着又扒掉他的中衣也丢在了身后。一直把他扒得只剩单衣的时候，才算满意地搂住他的腰，硬是把他带倒在床上。同时双手双腿不安分地缠上来，摆明了在揩油，却还腆着脸说最近天凉了，抱一起睡不容易着凉。

徐凤年心想我信你个大头鬼。不过刘源也算说话算话，除了抱他之外这一晚上就再没有其他动作。本来徐凤年还提心吊胆着不敢轻易入睡，但到了后半夜的时候，的确是耐不住困倦连连打了好几个哈欠。彼时刘源好像已经睡熟了，温热的身躯贴在他身后几乎一动不动，平稳的气息温和喷洒在他脑后，撩得发根有些痒痒的，却也酥酥的，还挺是舒服。

疲累中徐凤年终于是撑不住地放松了身体，寂静的后半夜里，他竟睡得比预料中还要安稳。

翌日清晨，徐凤年是被小孩们玩闹的声音给叫醒的。天刚亮的山顶，一大群小孩围着老黄玩捉小鸡的游戏。一侧空旷处，刘源正逆着光挥舞他那把重黑色的宽刃大刀，比起昨晚看到的单一动作，这次显然多了些招式上的东西，但依然十分简单，也不知道真是在巩固基础功，还是在刻意隐藏实力。

不过即使只是简单的招式，徐凤年也能从中隐约感觉到他有着与普通山贼乃至一般刀客都截然不等的高手气质。或许是因为那把目测就至少有二十斤重的大刀，握在他手里却像只有二两重一般，哪怕是单手握着都能收放自如，估计轻轻松松地就能端平一碗水还是好几个时辰不见一点涟漪的。

想到这里，徐凤年忽然就有了点别的心思。要知道这次出来游历他身边可一个高手都没有，这一路上遭人抢劫围杀的事加起来都快能写成一本书了。若是能拽上一两个至少看着能打的人同行，那他也能安心些不是。不过这个念头也就在徐凤年脑子里闪过了那么一瞬而已，先不说刘源这厮对他不怀好意的，带在身边简直就像引狼入室，光是山上这一群没爹没娘的孩子，也足以让他断了这份心思。

“起了？洗过脸了吗，饿不饿？”挥刀转身的刘源利落地做了个收刀的动作，朝徐凤年走来的时候正在用衣服擦着身上的汗。那条斜穿在胸口的疤痕还是那样的显眼，每回看见的时候都让徐凤年感到一阵胸闷，就好像那肉蜈蚣真会动一样，不知不觉地就爬到他胸口上来了。

“这么放心让我去洗脸，不怕我又想跑吗？”徐凤年有意躲开了那道伤疤，抬眼对上刘源的双眼。其实这家伙长得挺好看的，不似一般山夫那样粗犷，甚至还有点公子温润如玉的气质，尤其在他浅笑的时候。偏偏这小子还藏了一副真实面孔，嘴角一勾便原形毕露，野得跟头狼似的，仿佛被他多看一眼身上都能少块肉。

“你能怎么跑，大不了就是再跳一次崖呗。到时候我再下山一趟便是，不碍事。”刘源胸有成竹地笑道，但转而又温柔地看向了他，“况且你答应过牙牙会留下，我相信你不是个出尔反尔的人。”

徐凤年没有回答，只转身去了后山泉池边洗脸漱口。再回来的时候小孩们都进屋去了，食桌上摆着一些山果和估计是山下买来的干粮，还有装在酒碗里的稀碎米汤——真的连粥都称不上。可吃食虽然简陋，小孩们却大快朵颐得很。见到他进来的时候，还在刘源的眼神示意下齐齐喊了声“谢谢凤哥哥”，搞得他还有点儿莫名了。

“馒头和烧饼是用你的钱去买的，那几个身上的新衣服是拿你那件白衣改的，牙牙昨儿可是忙了一整天呢。”听刘源解释一番后徐凤年才明白了过来，要放在昨天刚被抓上来的时候，他大概要对他们的这番行径骂上一句无耻。但这会儿，他只是摸着牙牙的脑袋夸赞了一句手真巧，便和他们坐下来一起吃早饭了。

吃过东西后，牙牙就拉着他的手跑去问刘源能不能让他陪自己到山里去玩。刘源没反对，但也没让他们单独行动，而是牵起牙牙的另一只手笑着说了一句走，一下就把小姑娘高兴得露出两颗小兔牙来。

姑娘家都是爱美的，即使是出生贫穷，长在山野，对于美的东西也会有一种天然的向往。因而当徐凤年发现牙牙将他带到了一处宛如秘境的洞林时，他其实并不十分地意外。这处偏僻的丛地四面环树，却偏偏在这一处只长满矮草野花。虽然入秋后许多花儿都接近凋谢的状态，一旁衬托的绿叶也不再是翠绿而是有些阴沉的墨绿。但对这一路只顾着泥泞里逃命求存的徐凤年来说，已然是可以和仙境媲美的灵幽之地。

因而有些感触的世子殿下不觉摘下了一片树叶，他望着牙牙玩乐的身影，缓缓吹来一首轻灵的曲调。这是他昨晚哄女孩入睡时哼的乡谣，也是以前王妃哄他入睡时哼的歌谣，名作《春神》。

娘。徐凤年忽然觉得鼻子有点发酸，眼眶热热的。凤儿想您了。

刘源静静地看着徐凤年发红的眼眶，又在他低头擦拭掩饰时别开了视线。他没有去拆穿，也没有去安慰，只是抱刀依靠在大树上，静静聆听初秋最后的蝉响。

一曲《春神》毕，牙牙听了很是喜欢，撒娇着就想让徐凤年教她用叶子吹。徐凤年也不拒绝，带着牙牙从挑叶子开始教起，一点一滴再到如何发声，如何成调。牙牙学得认真，但无奈音赋一般，一直记不好调，也吹不太准。她害怕凤哥哥会嫌弃她笨，便越学越着急，越学越不会。徐凤年无奈溺笑，直接抱起牙牙让她坐在怀里，嘴巴就贴在她耳侧，牙牙吹一句，他跟着哼一句，不断重复，不厌其烦，直到牙牙学会了，再来下一句。

坐在树上的刘源含笑看着他们，越看越觉得自己找了个好媳妇，即使他注定要走。

其实关于徐凤年的身份，刘源已经猜得八九不离十了。气貌非凡的公子哥，即使外表再泥泞落魄，骨子里始终透着一股天生的贵气。听口音是北凉那边的人，姓徐，身边还跟了个深藏不露的老仆人。传闻北凉王之前一脚把长子踹出了家门赶去游历，但江湖上也只是当个闲言随便听听，而且大多数人都以为就算此事当真，北凉世子也定是打着游历的旗号游山玩水去了，谁能猜到最终竟把自己搞得如此落魄，说他像个富乞儿都不为过。

不过这次劫人也是有趣，刘源本以为那姓黄的老仆会出手相救，搞得他起初还隐隐期待了那么一下。毕竟在山上待了这么久也没遇见个能称得上是对手的过路客，好不容易逮到一个，心里多少有点想切磋一下的雀跃。但老仆估计是得了什么命令，不到生死关头绝不出手，就是动手了也不能让世子看出端倪来。

于是后来又试探了几次都见无果的刘源也就作罢了，不拦着更好，这样他还不用担心哪天洞房的时候真被打断了呢。刘源想着笑咬了几口嘴里的甘草，虽说他一开始那梦中情人的话确实是随口诌的，但玩笑里也夹杂了三分认真，不然不会有那几个吻。

只是没想到，当年挥刀砍了他大半条命的九岁孩童，如今竟是个不会武功的世家子弟。帝王贵族家的育人之路，他果真看不懂。

树林外的太阳已经升至正头，刘源从树上一跃而下，招呼了一句“饿不饿”，然后带着他们在附近猎了几只野兔子和两只野山鸡，最终满载而归地悠闲回到山顶上。

之后的日子基本每天都是这样过的。白天徐凤年会和牙牙在山里游玩，教她吹曲儿，也教她怎么编草绳。小女孩到底是手巧，心思也多，举一反三的聪慧让徐凤年简直自愧不如。于是不知何时起，山上的孩子们手里都多了一根牙牙亲手编织的草绳，之后陆续的还有崭新的草鞋和可以用来玩耍的草球。终于有一天，兴致大起的小姑娘直接编了个花草发圈戴在徐凤年的头上，惹得一旁的刘源拍手叫好，极其不要脸地直接亲了上来，甚至还边吻边对他夸道：“我家小凤儿真好看。”

鬼才是你家的！徐凤年气得牙痒痒，却被搅得嘴都合不上。密密麻麻的酥痒不断自舌根传遍他的全身，在刘源轻重交错的吮弄之中，惹得他宛如被弹穴了一般不住低吟。

该死的，这混蛋还真会亲！

好不容易结束一吻的时候，气息不如刘源绵长的徐凤年显然有些不支地酸软了下去。一握窄腰落在刘源的臂膀间，肉臀挤压在他的腿根上。这过于暧昧的姿势叫徐凤年不禁侧脸躲避，然而他推得越用力，刘源就抱得他越紧。当他不经意碰到胸疤而退缩时，刘源便再度吻上了他的唇，甚至直接将他抱起放平在丛地上，手指解开腰带探入衣襟。

徐凤年挣扎不断，正想说牙牙还在呢，却发现女孩不知何时已不见踪影。而就在他愣神之时，刘源的手已然摸上了胸口，随即敞开衣领，还不等他说出一声不，便低头吻住了胸乳，唇舌直奔乳粒而去。

何曾被人碰过这种地方的徐凤年不禁惊喘出声。原想骂人的他奋力推挤着刘源的脑袋，却反被抓住双腕摁在身侧，一阵激烈的酥痒直击心底，竟叫他发出犹如女子般娇媚的呻吟。脸上顿时羞红的世子殿下貌想杀人般瞪向胸口的刘源。但每当他用力想抬手时，胸前被咬紧的乳头就会传来一阵刺痛。那是像被针扎的刺痒，却又像是被磨蹭的瘙痒，隐隐约约还夹杂着被吮吃的舒爽，叫他呻吟不断，最终只能屈辱咬唇隐忍，鼻头憋得一通泛红。

听不到声的刘源仿佛故意般变本加厉地挑弄起来。他不断用舌头舔拨挺立的乳尖，又特意抵住乳洞一顿戳刺顶弄。被惹得浑身是汗的徐凤年几乎快把自己的嘴唇咬出血来，止不住的颤抖叫他绷紧了一身肌肉，不断起伏的胸口因而更显得饱满且诱人。

刘源于是毫不客气地把另外一边也吃了个遍。此时瘫软在地上的徐凤年几乎已经没有反抗的力气。刘源便空出一只手来，以单手压制徐凤年的双腕，再把另一只手探入他裤中，握住有些抬头的阳茎。

粗糙的手掌贴上敏感至极的阳具，从前只尝过细腻幼滑的世子殿下哪里受得了这样粗粝刺激的快感。粗长的玉柱不过数下就已经瑟瑟发抖着吐露出大量精水，哪里有阅花无数的雄壮样子，分明就是个未经人事的处子之身。

对这点倒是有些出乎意料的刘源不禁越发觉得自己捡到了宝，先不论徐凤年到底是不是处子，光想到他和男人的第一次甚至于以后所有的经历都可能只属于他一人，这份想将他就地正法的心思就变得越来越强烈。

不过像世子殿下这样的性子还是得文火慢炖，因而这一次刘源只是握着他与自己一同泄了一发，事后亲自替徐凤年清理干净，不留一点痕迹。

但这种事一旦有了开头，后续就会自然而然地接踵而来。如今刘源睡觉时的动作变得越发得不安分，起先还会等他睡着之后再动手抚弄他的胸乳。如今已经肆意到一躺下就要搂着他动手动脚。有一回甚至把老黄从梦里惊醒了过来，自此老黄就主动搬到了后头廊子里打地铺，而刘源也得以更加放肆，每晚都将他压在身下吸咬不停。

徐凤年打心底里还是恨的，可无奈身体已然恋上了这种欢愉。要是遇上刘源故意不碰他的时候，徐凤年那一觉还真就彻夜辗转反侧地不能入寐。可他死也不会承认自己想要这种交欢的，他才没有龙阳之好，更加不会甘愿屈于他人身下，不管刘源对他用什么手段，他都绝对不会认输，绝对……不会……

“唔——”

在恰恰上山满一个月的那一天，刘源不知从哪里弄来了两套大红衣服，整个营寨内外挂满了红灯笼贴满了囍窗花，就连那破躺椅上也多了条红色的褥子。

“娘子今夜果真好看，衣香肉软的，真叫为夫把持不住。”刘源轻笑着又沾湿了羽尖，羽毛带着酒液滴落在胸口上，微凉惊得徐凤年一阵粗喘，随意而来的热烫又痒得他不住呻吟。

可刘源却不急于品尝他胸上醇烈的百花酿，只慢条斯理地用羽尖反复逗弄徐凤年的胸口。时而轻扫凹陷的乳沟，时而绕转粉色的乳晕，又或是甩摆着轻拍奶嫩的乳肉，再顶上乳尖，以羽绒反复逗弄，再以羽尖顽劣戳刺。

如此痒而不麻，刺而不疼的搔弄宛如蚁噬一般爬遍了徐凤年全身。若非他深知各种春药的特性，也确信刘源没有能耐弄来上好的药散，此刻他定会以为自己是中了玉泥散的招。

然而没被下药的事实却反而让他感到了更加羞耻。虽说他双手都被刘源用红缎绑起束在了床头，可他双腿毕竟是自由的，但此刻竟使不住一点力气去踹开他身上的人。是因为那握着他下身的五指吗，还是因为那该死的羽毛。这个男人到底要逼迫他到什么地步，他是想让他开口求饶吗？

“想不想要？”说话间刘源几乎把羽尖戳进了奶洞里一番抽动挑弄。浑身是汗的徐凤年忍得泪都快滴出来了，但依然紧咬着牙关骂道一句“滚”。

刘源倒也不恼，反笑着抽出了羽尖，拿来温酒引流在徐凤年身上，像是把他的双乳当成了某种容器一般，用羽尖挑开奶孔，然后将温酒倒入其中。那又辣又麻的瘙痒一下叫他哽咽出声，被玩得鲜红欲滴血的模样十分撩人却还不自知。

装满了一侧的胸口后，刘源取来稍短一些的的羽尖没入堵住了奶孔，随即又对另外一侧如法炮制。将两侧都装满堵好后，他又捏住两根短羽不断拧动戳刺，细软的毛根反复磨蹭敏感的内道，那又痒又疼的酥爽逼得徐凤年鼻尖一酸，竟真的忍不住落下了泪来。

刘源怜爱地吻去徐凤年眼角的泪，可手上的动作却是越发的放肆与粗暴。被他压在身下的世子已经彻底抑不住声音而一阵喘叫不停。先前紧闭着的红唇如今无助大张，艳色的舌头半伸着挑逗勃发的欲望。刘源粗喘着沉视世子美丽的样貌，隐忍多日的定力到了此刻终于变得破败不堪。他急切地咬上身下人的嘴唇狠狠吮吻他的软舌，同时不断挺动下身磨蹭他的敏感的玉柱。他依旧捏着那短羽反复戳弄肿胀的乳粒，各处的动作彼此配合着迅速将世子送上了迷乱的高潮。

可发泄的快感刚享受了一半，勒紧的痛苦就连他喑哑地长吟出声。只见刘源握紧了还在吐精的玉柱用红缎捆好扎紧，随即用手握住紧缚的玉茎一顿巧妙套弄，把人撩得想射又不能射出，还拿来长羽没入马眼之中，不顾他的哀鸣硬是插进了茎中，羽尖几乎直达根部。

“娘子，想要吗？”刘源还是那句一成不变的问话。可徐凤年已经哭得鼻头都红了，浑身湿得像是刚从水里捞出来的一样，每一次喘息之间都散发出无比勾人的诱惑气息。

眼看世子殿下依然倔强着不肯开口，刘源便只好继续抚弄他的身体直至他服软为止。正好今晚的重头戏到这会儿都还没开始，现在看来是时候可以拉开帷幕了。

想着刘源唇边的笑又在加深了几分。因而显露的尖锐虎牙吓得徐凤年本能后怕，可他甚至都没来得及做好心理准备，一根粗壮的手指便带着软热的脂膏没入了后庭。神智一片空白的世子只想着扭腰躲避刘源的侵犯，可男子却先一步握紧了他的分身以作威胁。被揉得几乎化水的徐凤年甚至不自觉收缩似后穴来，那紧致而热软的甬道卖力吸着刘源的手指，尤其当他顶上某处柔韧的时候，几乎从床上弹起的世子甚至发出了堪称淫媚的呻吟。

受到鼓励的刘源几次三番地频繁顶上那处，带着老茧的指腹生生把人肏出了满腔春水，呻吟几乎停不下来。从未试过这等快感的徐凤年只觉得自己的脑子都快要变成浆糊一样，可每当他就要失神之时，刘源总会握住他的下身一阵粗暴套弄，非把他干得精溢之时才肯松手放过。

不知高潮过几次却始终不得释放的人已经快要溃败地瘫软在了床上。他含泪注视着身上的刘源，后穴紧咬着他的三根手指。不断出水的身体淫荡得就像是妓院里的倌儿，在男人最后一次问出想不想要的时候终究还是服软地低头了。

然而他的示弱换来的却是男人野蛮的大举进攻，粗长的阳具毫不留情地撑开肉壁直捣穴心。一次次肏过敏感带的凸起宛如倒钩一般刮弄着酸软的穴肉，停不下的潮涌一波接一波地袭上天庭盖，舒爽夹杂着痛麻几近让他癫狂地渴求着释放。

然而不管他如何求饶，刘源都始终坚定着要等他一起的执念。他抱起着他的腰部，胯下一顿凶猛地挺动，又抓起他的脚踝，将他双腿翻折在胸前，打桩般向下不断地揉插。他抽出了埋在他胸口的两根短羽，咬住乳尖贪婪地吮吃酒液。他就像标记一般在他身上落下无数红印，齿尖没入皮肉刻下一个个难以磨灭的印痕。

徐凤年在中途又被他弄射了一次，可惜阴茎束在绸缎里夹在两人之间，无论如何都得不到快感的宠幸。而后穴此番已经被干得热烂熟软，颤抖不停的软肉紧紧吸咬着粗壮的阳具，每当头部顶过腺体肏上穴心，那如电雷闪现般的欢愉都让他红舌半伸，爽到几乎双眼翻白。

刘源疼爱地卷住他的艳舌贪婪吮吸品味。他不断吞咽着甘甜的汁液，享受他一句句哽咽的呻吟。看着怀里的人几乎快要乱神，刘源才终于解开了他的玉茎，捏住那长羽开始缓慢抽插起来。不断竖起的软毛反复扫弄柔嫩的精道，酥麻的刺痒阵阵激起射精的冲动。

实在是忍不下去的徐凤年几乎一口咬掉刘源肩上的肉，不断用力的五指也在他背上抓出一道道血痕。都不知道自己什么时候被解开了双手的世子殿下如今只剩下一个释放的念头。为了达到目的他甚甘愿配合刘源的动作直到后腰炸开一片酸软，体内迎来一股凉精。彼时终于射出的精液已经宛如尿液般只能淅淅沥沥地被撸着流出，胀成青红色的柱身甚至因为纵欲过度而暂时无法再度立起。可还抱着他的男人此刻正是精力旺盛，射过之后依然坚挺的阳柱一下挺进他的穴心，又将他翻过身来按在床上深深地顶入肏干。

那一夜，初次承欢的徐凤年是被刘源肏到昏睡过去的。之后的每一个晚上，他们都在那张破旧的躺椅上不断做着此等荒淫之事。后来就连洗浴的时间也不能幸免，甚至进山游玩的时候，刘源也曾在草野之地将他脱光侵占。

徐凤年心里还是恨他，却恨得不那么尖锐了。有一些东西，在朝夕相处的时间里渐渐地被磨平。而有一些东西，也在点点滴滴的灌溉中慢慢冒出了尖尖角。就好比刘源曾问过他为什么只爱《春神》这一支乡谣，而他也问过刘源有关胸口那道重伤的来源。他们或许都没有和对方交代完全，但至少从来没有欺骗过对方。

徐凤年下山的那一天，牙牙哭得很漂亮。她大概是记住了自己曾经说过的那句话，灵动致真最为美，所以她没有刻意掩饰自己的情感，开心了便笑，伤心了便哭，两颗齐整的小兔牙压在下唇上方，既笑又哭着的灵动，是徐凤年见过最美丽的模样。

他没有跟牙牙道别，不说再见，也不说再也不见。他只是用力抱着女孩，极力忍住眼眶里的泪水。然后笑着松开她，拍拍她的脑袋再摸摸她的头发，闭上眼用力地在她额心落下一个亲吻，最后毅然转身离开。

那一日，送他下山的是一曲轻扬的《春神谣》，伴他一路的是一袭大红的长锦袍。

徐凤年合上双眼，指尖松开那片细竹叶，任由它随着瀑流一跃而下，直泄千里。他转身离开泉池，迎着初晨的太阳准备启程。却忽而双脚定立原地，双眸微睁，唇间不经意喘出一声哽息。

“小凤儿，回来找相公了？”

徐凤年一声怒笑，眼里却红着旁人从未曾见过的庆幸。

“滚！谁是你的小凤儿！”

完


End file.
